without you i can't life
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: fanfic the GazettE dimana dikisahkan vokalis mereka meninggal


Tittle:Without You I Can't Life

Author:Izumi Akita Suzuki a.k.a Ichan

Rated:T

Genre:Friendship,Angst

Fandom:the GazettE

Pairing:Reituki(just little hint of Shonen-ai)

Chapter:1/1 a.k.a Oneshoot

Sumarry:Benarkah aku masih bisa hidup tanpanya?

Douzou*

Normal's PoV

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang bernoseband tampak ragu untuk membuka pintu terasa amat sesuatu hal yang paling berarti yang amat penting baginya.

"Huft~"desisnya sambil duduk ditempat tidurnnya.

Ia merasa bahwa ialah yang ambil andil paling besar dikejadian ia sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi

**** Flashback ****

"Reita"panggil seorang pemuda berdimple bernama Kai pada Reita.

"Kenapa?"tanya Reita

"Ru-ruki dia pergi"sahut Kai lirih

"Apa maksud dari kata pergi?Jangan ambigu Kai"sahut Reita pelan

"Dia pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya"sahut Kai lirih

"Ta-tak mungkin"ucap Reita.

Mata Reita kini berkaca - kaca mengingat semua kejadian kebersamaannya bersama Ruki.

Sang pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang sebenarnya dicintainya.

Air matapun mengalir dari sendiri air mata itu.

"Rei,tenanglah pasti Ru sudah senang disana"sahut Kai

"Tapi,aku benar - benar merasa bersalah"sahut Reita lirih dengan air mata masih mengalir

"Bagaimanapun ini tah bukan salahmu"sahut Kai

"Aku tak yakin,aku ingin dia tenang disana tanpa memikirkanku,namun hatiku masih terus saja ingin menangis"sahut Reita setengah terisak

"Sabar Rei"sahut Kai

"Oke,karena ini semua demi Ruki"sahut Reita pelan.

Kaipun meninggalkan Reita dan membiarkan Reita menenangkan diri.

"Aku berjanji Ru"ucapn Reita pelan-agar tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya-sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Yosh"ucapnya bersemangat untuk memenuhi janji yang telah dibuatnya dengan Ruki untuk menjaga kebersamaan yang telah dibina di the Ruki bukan seorang leader tapi dia juga anggota yang mempunyai tanggung hanya seorang leader yang mempunyai tanggung jawab?

*** Flashback End ***

Reita's PoV

Bagaimanapun kejadiannya aku tetap merasa aku bersalah?Mau tau kenapa?Itu karena saat Ruki mau pergi dia bertanya apakah aku bisa ,aku menjawabnya tidak karena aku mau membeli bass ,Sial sekali mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku ikut mati dalam kecelakaan maut itu aku lebih memilih aku akhirnya merasakan apa yang merupakan akibat dari yang kualami yang sangat teramat aku sayangi harus pergi sadar air mata kembali menjatuhi pipiku.

"I Love You"bisikku pada foto Ruki yang ada dikamar.

Aku sedih karena aku tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan ini sama sekali.

Air mata mengalir semakin berusaha menghapus air harus kuat menghadapi semua yakin aku bisa tapi aku tak yakin bagaimana aku aku bisa hidup tetap berusaha menguatkan merebahkan diri dikasur dan tertidur.

Reita's PoV End

Reita yang ada di alam tak sadar bermimpi

Reita's Dream

'BRAKK'

mobil dan truk saling ada disamping jalan dalam kecelakaan dengan sungguh - sungguh kejadian mobil dan truk itu sama - sama ,yang lebih Reita kejutkan korban dari kejadian itu adalah orang yang sangat familiar dimatanya yaitu Ruki.

"TOLONG!"jerit Reita dipinngir jalan namun kelihatannya tak ada seorangpun yang ia ada dalam mimpi walau ini memang benar - benar terjadi saat Ruki Reitakan tak benar - benar ada itupun menyebabkan macet jalan benar - benar tak kuat melihat jasad Ruki yang berdarah - darah denyut nadi Ruki namun denyut nadi itu benar - benar hilang

Reita's Dream End

"TIDAK"jerit Reita yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hah~"Reita langsung menarik nafas panjang.

Karena mimpi itu ia kembali menitikkan air mata karena dalam hati ia menanggap Ruki sebagai sahabat berkaca - kaca sambil memandang pigura berisi fotonya dan foto Ruki sedang bersama - sama. Itu hanya satu dari banyak kekompakan mereka sewaktu konser atau kegiatan Reita tetap sendu saat melihat foto itu.

"Ru..Andai kau ada disini"kata Reita lirih sambil mengelus pigura itu dan menerawang seandainya saja Ruki ada disisinya

[Skip Time]

Tiga orang member the GazettE yang lain tentu tau kalau Reita benar - benar dalam keadaan kacau,terpuruk,dan tak tenang mereka bertiga memutuskan mengunjungi Reita di apartemennya.

"Huh,bagaimana ini?"tanya Uruha

"Ck,sulit pasti"sahut Aoi

"Kita harus benar - benar meyakinkan Reita yang keras kepala itu"sahut Kai tenang.

Mereka bertiga meributkan soal Reita yang pasti tak akan pernah mau mencari pengganti ketiga anggota lainnya berharap Reita menijinkan agar the GazettE masih bisa tetap mengetuk pintu apartemen Reita

"Ya sebentar"sahut Reita malas

"Masuklah"sambung Reita yang mengetahui jika mereka adalah anggota teman sebandnya.

"Rei?Apa menurutmu ada yang bisa menggantikan Ruki?"tanya Kai

'PLAKKK'

Reita langsung menampar pipi Kai terkejut dengan perkataan Kai tersebut

"Kau pikir semudah itu menggantikannya?Dan apa akan semudah itu para fans menerima?"tanya Reita emosi

"Uh"ucap Kai memegang pipinya yang sakit terkena tamparan Reita itu.

"Dia pikir dia apa berani - beraninya tak menganggap seorang Ruki"gumam Reita dikamarnya sambil melihat foto Ruki.

Ditatapnya erat - erat pemuda ia benar - benar menumpahkan kerinduan teramat dalam di foto itu.

"Maaf"gumamnya lirih pada foto itu.

Ia mengingat kembali soal janjinya.

Reita memutuskan keluar dari kamarnya dan bicara.

"Jadi?"tanya Uruha mengedutkan alis

"Aku tetap tak mau,sampai kapanpun"sahut Reita sambil menatap langit - langit apartemennya itu.

"Hmm,Terserah"sahut Uruha.

Reitapun kembali masuk menguping pembicaraan ketiga orang kawan yang dia pertanyakaan kesetiaannya.

"Sudah kubilang apa"kata Aoi

"Benar - benar orang yang teguh pada pendirian"sahut Uruha

"Dia keras kepala"sahut Kai

" dia,aku tak suka sifatnya itu"sahut Aoi

'SHIT'batin Reita'berani sekali mereka'batin Reita lagi.

"Sebaiknya adakan pencarian vokalis baru saja langsung,pasti nanti dia akan kalut"sahut Uruha

"Benar juga kita beri alasan ini untuk kepentingan umum"sahut Aoi

"Rei kami pulang dulu"kata Kai

"Pulanglah!"sahut Reita agak kasar

Reita's PoV

Berani sekali mereka,Tanpa ijinku mereka mencari vokalis nanti tau para fans juga akan menerima ini sebagai 'imbalan' untuk mereka agar tak seenak mempermainkanku ..Biarkan saja mereka Ruki kelihatannya aku tak bisa menepati mata telah kembali membasahi pelupuk masih sedih dengan teman - temanku kenapa sih mereka tidak memilih salah satu main alat musik sambil jadi vokalis itu lebih lebih baiknya tak akan menimbulkan pro-kontra kalau begini pasti banyak masalah.

Reita's PoV End

Reitapun mengambil segelas kematian Ruki ia merasa nafsu makannya hilang begitu hanya menimun segelas susu setiap tak mempedulinya seberapa lapar perutnya itu.

Dia terus diam melihat jam dinding ini baru jam memilih untuk sekedar tidur - tiduran di kasurnya.

[Skip Time]

Sudah jam 5 sore dan suara ketukan pintu kembali wajah 3 orang kawan Reita dan satu orang yang benar - benar asing diwajah Reita.

"Siapa dia?"tanya Reita sambil menunjuk orang asing itu.

"Calon vokalis baru"sahut Kai

"Siapa yang mengusulkan hal ini?"tanya Reita

"Uruha,aku,dan Aoi"sahut Kai

'PLAKK'tamparan pertama mengenai pipi Kai

"Terimakasih telah membuatku melanggar janjiku pada Ruki"ucap Reita dengan buliran air mata menjatuhi dirinya

'PLAKKK'tamparan kedua mengenai pipi Uruha

"Terimaksih telah melupakan semua jasa Ruki untuk the GazettE"sahut Reita masih dengan tangisan

'PLAKK'tamparan terakhir mengenai pipi Aoi

"Terimakasih,telah membuatku makin bersedih"kata Reita yang masih dengan air mata deras

"PERGILAH KALIAN DARI SINI!"ucap Reita kasar dan mengusir teman - teman satu bandnya itu. Merekapun pergi dari rumah Reita.

'Cih,waktunya tulis surat'batin Reita.

Dia menulis surat itu dengan yakin dan pasti merasa keputusannya tak salah.

isi suratnya hanyalah berisi pengunduran dirinya dari the GazettE dengan alasan dia sudah tak cocok dengan anggota the GazettE yang diposkannyalah surat itu.

Saat surat itu telah sampai di PSC banyak yang tercengang terutama para anggota the GazettE yang sadar akan keegoisan yang ada dirumahpun melihat televisi.

"Berita menggemparkan hari ini adalah band the GazettE bubar karena sang bassist mengundurkan diri"ucap pembawa acara disalah satu berita

"Ck,dasar munafik"guman Reita.

Reita membawa sebucket bungan untuk pergi kemakam Ruki dan memberika sepucuk surat

"Maaf aku tak bisa menepati janjiku karena keegoisan mereka"hanya begitulah isi surat itu.

Karena takut akan diketahui keadaan oleh para fans atau anggota the GazettE sendiri maka Reita memutuskan untuk pindah di sebuah desa kecil

-OWARI-

Akhirnya gaje =w=

sumpah ini fanfic cuman fiksi saya gk ingin cerita ini beneran terjadi TwT

Tapi saya cuman pingin share fanfic ini yg dulu kacau balau sumpah

nanti ada sequel colab saya ama Vichan Utadaka Yutaka

Yang minta tag silahkan :3

Kritik,saran,diterima =w=


End file.
